Problem Days
by Yami and Kotori
Summary: Ah, what a quiet day on this beautiful blue planet-not. Lithuania's in trouble, America is just making it worse, WHAT THE CHEEZ IS ITALY DOING, and Germany and Japan are running all over the Asia and Europe. Pairings will occur later on! (based off of a meme i did with a friend). Also, I know this is rated T, if anyone has any complaints, I'll change it to M. (rape will occur)


**Chapter 1: Lithuania's Problem **

* * *

WITH LITHUANIA! 

Lithuania was kneeling over into his chair, hand over his stomach. Why? He's been working non-stop all week, and Poland was't being any help, so of course he's gonna get depressed. And with Lithuania's weak stomach, this usually leads to a stomachache, Lithuania stood up from his chair, deciding that it would do him good to breathe some breath air. As he walked outside, a smile formed on his lips.

"Ah, I'm so glad I decided to go outside! This will definitely do me some good before I get back to work!"

Starting to hum a tune, Lithuania continued on his way, enjoying his pleasant walk despite his stomach pains still present. After a little ways, he noticed a happy looking person strolling around, who also seemed to be taking a walk. He had short brown hair with a little curl sticking out, his cheeks seemed a bit flushed, and his eyes were shut tight, as if oblivious to the world around him. He seemed to be wearing a white sailor suit-styled top and blue shorts. This person, unmistakably, was the country, Italy.

"Ve-he-he~ It's Lithuania! How are you!~ Oh you look pale!~ Are you alright?~" Italy said, looking a bit ditzier than normal, but that's how he always looked, right?

"Italy, am I right? I'm ok, I guess. It's just been a very stressful week for me."

"Oh! You know I know the perfect thing to make you feel better, Lithuania!~" for a second Lithuania thought he saw a small smirk form on Italy's lips, but it was soon replaced with Italy's giddy self, so he took no notice of it.

"Ah, but I have to go back to work soon, I can't take too long!"

"Don't worry Lithu! It won't take long at all! Ve-he-he!~"

Lithu? Lithuania was confused with Italy going all buddy buddy on him, but he assumed this was normal for the energetic nation, and honestly, he appreciated it. It was nice to have someone worrying about him for once.

"Alright Italy, I'll go with you! Your kindness is much appreciated!"

"Ve-he-he~ No problem! I'll lead the way!" And so Italy twirled around and happily started skipping, with Lithuania following closely behind, unmistakably heading back towards Lithuania's house.

* * *

MEANWHILE WITH THE REMAINING AXIS~

"VHERE COULD ZAT PASTA-LOVER HAVE GONE? I KNEW I SHOULD'NT HAVE LET HIM OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

"Calm down Germany. I'm sure he's nearby."

"HOW COULD I CALM DOWN?! WHO KNOW WHAT ZHAT THING DID TO ITALY, IT COULD'VE BEEN POISON OR SOMETHING! What if...it's too late when we find him?"

"Germany, he's a country, he's not going down that easily, even if he is Italy. Besides, it says here on the label what it is."

"VAT?! Let me see that!"

Germany snatched the bottle out of Japan's hand and looked at the tag attached to it. Reading the english letters on it, Germany's face scrunched up in horror, scared for what Italy would do, or is doing right now.

"Let's go Japan. We got to hurry!"

Japan nodded, and they both broke into a run, looking for the seemingly drugged Italy.

* * *

BACK TO LITHUANIA AND OUR DITZY FRIEND~

"Italy, you know...this is my house."

"Ve-he-he~ Is it? Well here works too!"

"What do u mean by "here works"?"

"Ve-he-he~ Don't worry about it!" and so Italy opened the door to Lithuania's place, and strolled right in, acting like he owned the place.

"You, know Italy, I don't really want to-"

"You don't want to what?" Italy snapped, surprising Lithuania, for even though Lithuania didn't know Italy all that well, he was pretty sure this wasn't the way he usually acted.

"Well, um, you see..." Lithuania stumbled, a sudden fear welling up inside him. A small smirk formed on Italy's lips, much like the one Lithuania saw before, except this one stayed.

"Oh, I know what you want Lithu~" Italy said, backing Lithuania towards the closest door or entrance near them, which happened to also be Lithuania's office.

* * *

AND NOW TO AMERICA! 

America had just come from drinking with England, boy that guy sure knew how to drink, and as you can probably tell, America was a bit tipsy himself. Knowing he would probably barf if he went in a car, America decided to walk back to his place, which in his drunken mind he thought was possible (remember guys, he lives across the ocean from England's). Stepping in front of a house that he thought was his, he walked through the surprisingly open door and strolled right in.

* * *

AND BACK AGAIN TO ITALY AND LITHUANIA! 

At this point now, Italy had already backed Lithuania all the way against door. The door was still open from when Lithuania had walked out of it, so all Italy had to do was give the other country a little shove, which sent Lithuania sprawled on the floor in his office. Italy, still smirking, lowered himself on top of the other country, clearly showing that he was currently the dominant one of the two. And, with that, Italy quickly claimed the other's lips, which slowly turned into a deep kiss. Sliding a hand under the frightened nations shirt, he whispered in Lithuania's ear,

"Don't worry, this invasion will definitely make you feel better. Much better"

As Italy was eh hem...raping Lithuania, a familiar obnoxious nation was walking around his house which was actually, (you guessed it!) Lithuania's house (how the cheese did he end up there?). As he walked around the house, he noticed voices coming from a certain room, some of them unmistakably being moans. America, still a little drunk, immediately thought, "PARTYYYYYY" and what else was better than crashing someone's party?

So America happily walked right in, but as he stood in front of the door, his mouth flung wide open. Laying in front of his feet, was the two countries, Italy and Lithuania, in a very awkward position. Lithuania was laying down on his back, legs spread out, exposing a few…things...with Italy on top of him, and you can pretty much know already what Italy was doing to him. Italy looked up, staring at America, fearful of the huge nation.

"Um...A-america...this is-"

Now it was America's turn to smirk.

"Ha ha! What to you guys think your doing without me? I wanna join in too!"

And so America stripped off his jacket and went down to the floor joining Italy and Lithuania in their whole fiasco. Now, who was the dominant one now?

* * *

TO THE AXIS!

Germany and Japan, were looking all over for Italy who was nowhere to be found. They were extremely worried for their dear friend, and were frantically looking around every place they thought possible. They asked France, they asked Spain, Romano, Poland, England and even China. Finally, when they went to Russia, they got some sort of clue.

"Italy? The weak one? No, I don't know where he is, but I was having a **nice chat **(very nice chat indeed)with Latvia earlier and he said something about seeing Lithuania with this Italian, maybe you should ask him, ufufu"

"Italian? That could be Italy! Let's go Japan"

"Un" Japan nodded following Germany as he ran towards Latvia.

When the two countries arrived at Latvia's house, it was indeed confirmed that Italy was with Lithuania, and Latvia saw them heading toward's Latvia's house. Hearing this, Japan and Germany ran as fast as they could (I love how they're not using cars) to Lithuania's house, worried for what Italy would be doing there. They could only hope that their cute little friend was alright. As they finally made their way to Lithuania's house, they immediately barged in, not caring in the slightest about their rude intrusion, and checked in every room to find their Italian friend.

When they finally came upon the room the small trio were in, it was a sight to see, and both Germany's and Japan's mouths were gaped open in astonishment. There was Italy sprawled on the floor, panting and moaning, along with Lithuania, while America was doing them both. How the hell did he manage that? Who knows, but after all, he was the United States of America. America looked up to see Germany and Japan gaping right back at him, and Italy and Lithuania were too tired to even bother to look up. After a long 5-minute staring contest, Germany finally snapped back to reality and shoved America off of the two nations, showing immediate concern for Italy.

"Italy! Are you ok?!"

"Italy," Japan said calmly, "How are you feeling?"

"G-germany, Japan..." Italy said weakly, trying to lift up his head.

"Italy!" Germany grabbed the Italian's hands, and Italy squeezed Germany's hands.

"Germany, I-", Italy slowly opened his eyes, something that he rarely does.

"Yes, Italy?"

"I...want some pasta." Italy smiled, and let go of Germany's hands, only to embrace him in a tight hug. Both Germany and Japan laughed at Italy's request, relieved to see that their good friend was alright.

Germany hugged Italy back and with a sincere smile he said, "I finally found you, Italy."

Italy laughed, "You found me Germany!~"

Meanwhile, while the trio was having their little moment, Lithuania just lade there, deciding that this whole situation was cheezed up, and went to sleep. America just sat there, contemplating what he had just done.

And as you can probably infer, Germany had a nice, pleasant chat with America afterwords…

* * *

**_Italy raped Lithuania, America walks in during the process. What is his reaction?_**

**_America joins in the raping_**

* * *

_Author's Note_

_Welp, first chapter is finished! This is actually based off of a Hetalia meme i did with a friend, and as u can see above, this was the first one! Hope you like and more will be coming soon!…prbly, no ,I'll do it, I SWEAR. Oh and cheez is kind of my way of cursing, in case u didn't know._

_Anyway, SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! ^O^_


End file.
